


Eye of Wind

by cloudyahappy



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyahappy/pseuds/cloudyahappy
Summary: God left a fatal flaw in his perfect creation -- As a sentinel, Caps possess only a shattered sea of spirit."I will give him everything. "Perkz told Mikyx. "No matter what it takes."
Relationships: Luka "PerkZ" Perković/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle, Luka "PerkZ" Perković/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaZhong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/gifts), [phoenixsigns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsigns/gifts), [Jader_Se7en](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jader_Se7en/gifts).
  * A translation of [风眼](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/540166) by myself. 



“I want a boy.”

The words hovered in Mikyx's mind - of course he knew who Perkz was talking about. "A boy" -- the most unique, shining one. There is only just one.

The evening clouds grew darker; the night mist thickened and the vast fields stretched dimly as far as the eye could see. Stars and the moon emerged from the horizon gradually. Perkz stood in the last twilight of sinking sun, huge streamline tower casting heavy shadows on lean land. The gray-green, disquieting eyes turned to gaze at Mikyx, with a dim pale sunset lit the man's face.

Mikyx shivered almost imperceptibly when cold wind blew on him. Under Perkz's soft gaze, he raised his hand unnaturally to cover up his slight cough. The breeze rustled his thick chestnut hair and showed a delicate and pretty face. His cheeks slightly flushed after cough, tinged a sickly reddish color.

The man's eyes instantly got softened -- Perkz took off coat and draped it on his shoulders, bringing a little warmth. 

"Rekkles's baby boy."Repeated Mikyx, wrapping the coat around his shoulder,"We can't raise him."

"Of course we can, Miky. "Perkz said,"I will give him everything. "

Perkz smiled softly with his eyes glinting , as if something was growing wild in the dark, and something was about to burst out of its chrysalis. 

Mikyx had seen the boy he metioned for many times -- the boy who was raised in the incubator jar by Rekkles had silky blonde hair and beautiful turquoise eyes. Yet God left a fatal flaw in his perfect creation -- even though FNC had exhausted all the available means, Caps still could not survive without incubator jar more than three hours.

As a sentinel, a deadly weapon, Caps possess only a shattered sea of spirit. 

They can't cure Caps, unless someone is willing to pay the same price. 

\-- Unless there is a powerful sentinel willing to risk his life and ruin his own sea of spirit, give his own spirit animal to fill in the boy's missing part in mental, just like sacrificing half of soul. From then on, the mental wounds and pain that can not be cured will last the rest of his life.

Mikyx suddenly felt cold, even in a warm embrace of Perkz he was still trembling slightly. Perkz held him in his arms, watching the setting sun slowly sink toward the horizon. But he that is sentinel sees through all things, yet he himself is seen through of no man. 

People always praise the boy as a miracle, but Mikyx knows that this is no mere miracle of Caps. 

There are so many dark places in this city. Paramilitaries are constantly searching for potential powers day and night. Not every sentinel or guide is willing to trade freedom for food, with bar codes printed on their wrist and be sold to army like commodities. Instead, Mikyx choose to hide in shadows, trudged through cities to cities. 

Patrons in black market usually look at him with greedy admiration eyes, as if he is a piece of fresh meat. People there extract expensive pheromones from guide's serum. He traded his blood for just the money to buy a seat in the underground shelter. Before he met Perkz, he hadn't even seen any sunshine for a long time. 

The day he left the shelter for the first time in a long time, morning sunlight shone on his pale skin and gave a golden hue to the tip of his tall, small nose. 

"I had my eyes on you...for a long time."

In the dim light, he saw the man stood in the crowded slum, blinding sunlight shining in the end of the man's very short hair.

He can still remember that day after many years --Perkz stood in the early morning light amid the crowded, crumbling buildings -- a deserted, junkyard like corner of the city. But behind the man, the great morning sun rose slowly, gilding everything in sight with rich gold. 

Therefore, he took the man's hand. 

Perkz kills and rules. Yet Mikyx follows a simple logic: where the sun can't shine, Perkz brought him the only light in the beginnings.

Years later, the boy Caps opened his eyes in the cold, mechanical sound of water, and with a ray of sunshine, he saw the gray-green, disquieting eyes behind the thick glass.

Through the sticky culture liquid in the incubator jar, he could make out that Perkz was standing alone in front of him, reaching toward the clear glass wall as if to touch his cheek. 

"Boy. "Perkz called him across the warter, with a voice that seems to come from far away. "I offer you a choice. "

He opened his eyes in the gurgling sound of water and also reached toward the glass wall. The moment when two hands met on both sides of the glass, the scene around him shrank into darkness in a flash and then he started to plung towards the abyss of spirit. Before all the dread could grasp him, one man's arms caught him.

Caps opened his eyes to Perkz's sea of spirit.

He saw a dense and flourishing rain forest, with fantastic plants towering high into the sky. He walked barefoot through the wet earth, with dew dripping from the broad leaves on his instep. Unknown insects were murmuring among the trees. He looked up, and saw a pair of grey-green eyes among the branches and leaves in the top of the tree. 

It was a snake. 

The snake, whose body covered with tiny, neatly arranged black scales, glowing softly and softly, like a coating of glaze, coiled itself slowly around the branch. 

Perkz's spirit animal is beautiful, poisonous, and terrifying.

But Caps laughed, reaching out his white fingertips to touch the red hissing tongue of the snake. The black snake wrapped itself around his arm just in one moment, and at the next moment the breath flowed through his veins like an electric shock, as he fell to his knees, but with it came a surge of great joy and trembling. 

His heart beat like a drum, as if he had been fixed by half of soul he had lost long time before. The voice had never sounded so vivid in his ears, and all the smells that floated in the air had never been so fresh -- Even a speck of dust in the sunlight is so clear and beautiful.

All the scenes in his spirits racing toward the singularity in a shudder. He opened his eyes again, the glass wall of incubator jar shattered into pieces, the culture liquid spilled on the floor. He fell from the slimy liquid into one man's embrace, just like a newborn baby, gulping the fresh air in his lungs, seeing the world for the first time, and the man who was holding him right now. 

Perkz lovingly brushed his wet hair from his forehead, wiping his cheeks with the cuffs of his expensive shirt. 

"Now, let's get out of here."

Perkz took off his trench coat, wrapped him in his arms, and jumped out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

The city outskirt was quiet and cold at night, in which one or two broken street lamps flickering lonely. A man's figure zigzagged down a labyrinth of alleys silently, casting a hazy shadow along the road. 

Luka had a steady gait, with the boy snugly wrapped in his windbreaker and lying in his arms, long lashes drooping, sleeping sweetly. 

Only he knew that his whole world was going to crumble very soon, and that with every step pieces shattered from all his spirits. It seemed that he could see the eyes of his black snake in the darkness from everywhere -- his spirit animal was leaving and becoming the one last piece to fix Rasmus. His vision was dimming and hearing was fading. Soon or later, he would lose all his awareness, but he didn't felt frightened.

No matter how long he could still walk, Mihael would always find him before anyone else.

But maybe this time, there was a bit more trouble.

Perhaps he underestimated something -- Martin could also find the boy in his arms by intuition.

The man's blond hair was always excessively conspicuous, as if it shouldn't appear in such a dark corner of this city. The man's figure came from the corner of this street, greeting his eyes with intricate tattoos on arm illuminated gradually by dim light. Even through it's already hard for Luka to focus his vision, he knew who here was.

He took someone beloved by Martin, maybe he have to trade with some blood back.

Luka chuckled, and the look in Martin's face hardened. The blond man stared at him in silence, with some unknown anger in his eyes, where his pupils in ice blue seemed to freeze in a wave of complex emotions.

The two men stood in a stalemate. But at that crucial moment, Luka heard a slight sound from elsewhere -- Someone else in darkness drew his dragger.

Luka swerved back. A thin figure of a familiar man had now standing in the cold wind, as if could fall at any time. It was his guide coming out from shadows, ashen and gasping, with a dim light casted by the moon on chestnut hairs. 

Mihael clenched the dragger in his slim fingers, as if it had take his strength for the whole lifetime.

"I will not hurt you."

Martin gazed at him over Luka's shoulder, without any emotion in his voice.

Mihael didn't give even a look, as if Martin's words were nothing but air, or just wouldn't waste any precious time and energy on a single word. That look always reminded Martin that when he was assigned to visit the paramilitaries many years ago, young minor guides were placed in sanctuary together, taken care by nuns busy and orderly passing by. He saw an emaciated youth sitting in the corner of the room, pale and with dirt streaked on that face, but still, like a not yet blooming white rose stained morning dew.

He was born popular with children. Minor guides in sanctuary would stop and wave with him, and naughty ones might even climb onto his back and scratch his golden hair -- At that day, only Mihael was sitting here alone, as if nothing was important.

Years later, on some lean street of a corner in the city, he saw Mihael stood beside Luka, quiet and stubborn, just like many years ago.

Martin signed in his eyes.

A true gentleman would show pity to all the creatures, no matter what sin he or she committed, no matter whether they were going to contend for opposite positions.

Martin raised his arm, with a pistol in his hand. Mihael saw that in the man's eyes which spelled death.

At the moment he was about to pull the trigger, it seemed that something invisible grasped his heart in a sudden -- something so familiar, like someone's spirit waves once he had felt for thousands of times, just like a kind of power and force able to control everything.

Rasmus opened his eyes.

Rough winds suddenly rolled up while thick clouds gathered across the sky. It seemed like a invisible hand swirling the heavy clouds into a huge eddy. Martin raised his head with incredible look, seeing all the clouds above moving in a strange way, as if something unknown -- some kind of power cut off and absorbed space forcibly, which, for him who brought the boy up, can't even be more familiar after so many years.

It's an eye of storm. It's an storm eye created by Rasmus.

That's not really surprising. He's not really surprised. What really attracted him was something else -- Rasmus was standing in wisps of wind, wrapped in a over-baggy windbreaker belonging to Luka, of which hem fluttered slightly.

Luka also looked up at the boy floating in the air, as if he was appreciating a work of art. It was at that moment that Martin realized...what Luka had really done.

He had also appreciated it for countless times that tiny winds coiled around Rasmus's fingertips. But no matter how incredible the boy's god-ordained power was, which allowed him to change or cut off some space at any time, his spirit was still unstable and imperfect. His broken spirit was unable to bear any external sound or light beyond the incubator jar for more than three hours. In those mere time they were able to get Rasmus out of the incubator jar, the boy could not even break a single cotton swab no matter by his power or his finger...not until today. 

Luka was even crazier than Martin had thought. A top-level sentinel peeled off his own spirit animal to fix Rasmus's shattered spirit, so that a true perfect sentinel can ever come to the world.

Martin stood under the eye of the storm. Rough wind lifted the edge of his coat. He just looked up at the boy's beautiful turquoise eyes and continued to raise the pistol. Since no one knew everything about Rasmus more than he does, it wasn't exactly that he didn't have any chance for one shot. But Martin just stared at that familiar face, with his finger on the trigger, yet not pulling it throughout.

In his memory, this might be the first time Rasmus stood in front of him without any life-support incubator, just like one true and real human. Bright moonshine was dyed in the boy's clean eyes through the clouds, which reminded he of many years ago, they were sitting at the door of the lab side by side, and the setting sun dragged the distant shade of trees long, just enough to reach the boy's toes.

"What does it look like?"Rasmus asked, "The world outside."

Rasmus leaned on his shoulder, hugging his own knees, and the setting sun sank slowly towards the horizon, which left a little shimmer in the boy's clear eyes.

He could still feel that soft weight on his right shoulder.

Martin couldn't nearly open his eyes in the fierce wind. Rasmus finally turned his head slightly to look at him. He didn't read any reluctant or sentimental feelings from his eyes, and here was nothing between them that could be called farewell. It's just such a last look, and then stride forward to that new and magnificent glorious future.

The wind stopped.

Martin opened his eyes, realizing he is the only one left in the silent deserted street.

Rasmus took them away from this space, without any possibilities to trace, like a drop of water melted in the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caps ability is actually Ryze's ult. After reading some English fics I changed the player's id into names...Hope u can enjoy <3 I'm not sure should I add some additional tags such as supernatural power or magic or something..?

**Author's Note:**

> The original version is written in Chinese and posted on LOFTER. I am not a English speaker and the description in this fic is very Chinese style. So it may hard to translate and have mistakes in vocabulary and grammar. 
> 
> Forgive me. If there are mistakes, please let me know.


End file.
